


Memories

by o_rcrist



Series: Tumblr Prompt [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir listens as Agron tells him stories of the trouble he and Duro got into as children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I know I can't be the only one seeing Agron and Duro as troublemakers as children.

"You would not believe the trouble Duro and I got into as children. It is a miracle we survived it," Agron laughed and Nasir laughed with him.

"Tell me then," Nasir said, he had been eager to hear stories of Agrons life, but since most involved Duro he had not pressed for them while Agron still mourned his death. Agron no longer mourned though, and was now willing to tell Nasir of his childhood.

Agron laughed again, "Duro was always the one to find trouble for us, while I was almost always able to get us out of it."

"I find it hard to believe that you never found trouble," Nasir told him, grinning.

"I did once in a while," Agron admitted, "those were the times I couldn't talk us out of it." The German was grinning from ear to ear. "When we were children, still years away from becoming men, we stole two of Vatis prized swords-"

"Vati?" Nasir asked. The word sounded German but he wasn't sure.

"It's what we called our father," he explained,” we were still too young to receive proper training, and we were impatient. During the night I hoisted Duro into the shed we kept our weapons in, and he grabbed Vatis swords. We hid them under our beds and when light broke we ran to the forest surrounding our village. There was a clearing there that only we knew about, and we sparred for most of the morning. Somehow we managed not to kill each other, a miracle even the gods can't explain."

Nasir laughed, as Agron told his story, he was able to see it playing out in front of him. Seeing two little boys pretending to be warriors, laughing and taunting each other.

"We did not remember that Vati would hunt down whoever had taken his swords. We were in the clearing when we heard him yelling our names. It was too late for us to run, we knew we had been caught, but we still tried. We were half way home when we got caught in some snares." Agron paused for a second, "Now that I think about it, he probably set that trap up just to catch us."

Nasir laughed again, the image of Agron dangling by his feet from a rope, with his brother next to him, it really was ridiculous.

The German grinned, "I told you that you wouldn't believe me. Well Vati found us soon after, the swords were right under us, yanked from our hands when we ran into the trap. He picked them up and swung one at the ropes holding us up, and we crashed to the ground. We started to laugh, but he was not amused. He just glared at us, and ordered us back home. Whenever me and Duro looked at each other we would snicker, and he'd smack us across the head. Our mother had no sympathy for us when we arrived home either. We had disobeyed Vatis orders. We waited for Vati to tell us our punishment in silence, knowing our snickering had probably worsened it. He eventually told us to follow him, and he led us to the training square, near the edge of the village. He pushed us towards them, telling the younger men, 'show them how a true warrior fights.' We knew we were in trouble then, as they picked up their weapons. We had to spar with them for three days, and they were merciless in it. At the end of each day we could barely move and our bruises stayed with us for days after."

Agron winced a little, a smile still on his face as he rubbed at his arms, "a lesson that has stayed with me since then. Duro had it easier, as I would take most of the blows meant for him. We were more careful after that, and like we do now, we fashioned weapons from wood and used those to spar in secret, until we were deemed old enough to join the warriors."

Nasir found it amusing that even after having been punished and partly humiliated in front of the warriors; they would still sneak off and fight. "Are all Germans so stubborn? Or we're you and Duro gifted with more?" he teased.

Agron laughed, “No more stubborn than Syrians, or at least the one that I know. The one who defies the Gods themselves." Nasir laughed. He loved these moments between them, when they teased each other, being able to forget that they were being hunted. All that mattered in those moments was that they were together.

"Tell me more," he asked again. Agron thought for a moment, and then grinned, "It was a rainy day and our mother had us helping her cook. She could make anything taste good, while me and Duro more often than not would accidentally set it on fire. Well she decided that we should make another attempt at it, 'you'll never get a good wife if you cannot even cook meat,' she would always tell us."

Nasir grinned, "A good thing you do not desire a one then."

Agron nodded and pulled Nasir into his lap as he laughed into Nasir's hair, “I never desired one to begin with. Duro would at least make attempt, but he was never much good at it either. If we didn't burn it, we cooked it too long and turned it into dried meat. But that day we managed to burn ourselves in the process, blistering our hands. Mother looked at us as if we were idiots, and kicked us out of the kitchen, ordering us to the healers. The healer laughed at us as well as she bandaged our hands. By nightfall the entire village knew of our cooking skills." He held out his hands, and Nasir took them in his. He could faintly make out the burn scars on his hands, quite unlike the fresh one on his side.

"You and Duro had many good times together," Nasir said. He was slightly jealous of Agron. He had been graced to know his brother, to have so many memories of him. Nasir only had a few fleeting memories of his brother. He would not let that jealously show though, it was not Agrons fault he had never know his own brother.

Agron pressed his lips to Nasir's hair, "We did. Even after we came to the ludus, we still found moments to enjoy. Teasing and taunting each other, our victories together in the arena. All cherished." Nasir smiled, he was glad to hear Agron talk so freely of Duro, without the guilt he had long harbored, blaming himself for Duros death. Now he spoke with joy of his brother, laughter in his eyes as he recalled those memories.


End file.
